Our Nindo Way
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto and Menma see how corrupt konoha is and how hiruzen has gotten soft naruto and menma will become the most powerful shinobi not seen since Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha Naruto x Kin Menma x Karui Naruto - Explosion Release (Bakuton) Menma - Storm Release (Ranton)
1. Chapter 1

Our Nindo Way

 **Summary**

Naruto and Menma see how corrupt konoha is and how hiruzen has gotten soft naruto and menma will become the most powerful shinobi not seen since Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha

Naruto x Kin

Menma x Karui

Naruto - Explosion Release ( **Bakuton** )

Menma - Storm Release ( **Ranton** )

 _ **ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, The Fox Spy,_** **Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, and Ninjas of Whirlpool._**

 ** _I've thought of a Naruto x star vs the forces of evil story where star meets Naruto Otsutsuki who's half mewni and monster_** ** _. I was thinking of this other story where star's half monster I got this idea from an artist from deviant art his name is kabukiaku_**

 ** _With the star X half Naruto story I was either thinking of having Naruto be her boyfriend and Marco finds out at the ending of the episode where Star relies her hero is bananas another version is where after a few weeks of living on earth sHe meets Naruto a mewni monster hybrid at first she attacks him since she thinks he's evil and yeah his mother would be a monster queen while his father would be from mewni and in this story she'll stay full mewni but her parents will be wary of him since his ancestor kaguya Ōtsutsuki the most powerful monster who caused the first war the story will be called "Bridge of Two Paths"_**

 ** _And for the monster star I was thinking star would have a difficult life due to being half monster meaning not only would the monsters hate her because she's from mewni but her other family members would hate her because she half monster like her aunt will hate star believing she's a stain of the butterfly family this story will be called "Worlds Apart"._**

* * *

A blonde haired and a red haired boys stand in front of three citizens each citizens held a pitch fork, bat, and club glaring daggers at the two 11 year olds.

The blonde haired one has spiky hair that goes past his shoulders he keeps his hair in a ponytail he has violet colored eyes he has a tan skin tone. On each side of his face are six scar like birthmarks. The blonde child is wearing a short sleeve orange tracksuit the shoulder blades have black lines running down them on the back of the shirt is a swirling whirlpool. He wears black shinobi pants, and black shinobi shoes he also wears sleeveless black gloves. This child is Naruto.

Next to Naruto is his twin brother Menma who has red hair that reaches his biceps he keeps his hair in a ponytail. He has cerulean blue colored eyes six scar like birthmarks across his cheeks. He wears a skin tight black sleeveless shirt, around his wrist are red wrapping paper, he wears purple shinobi pants that stop above his caffs, and he wears combat shinobi boots similar to the ones anbu wears.

Both Naruto and Menma glare at three citizens the twins could literally smell the alcohol off of the three citizens "what do you idiots want? " asked Menma placing hand on his waist.

One of the drunken citizens glared at Menma "fpuck...wou demon spawn!" roared a drunken man.

Naruto narrows his eyes at the mention of demon everyone had always called him and his brother demons, demon spawns, murders, Kage killer, fox brat, and spawns of hell. Neither him or his brother knew why they called them this but what they did know is they hate the looks everyone gives them and how Hiruzen always lies to them.

Naruto glares at them "shut up. " said Naruto narrowing his purple colored eyes at the drunken citizens.

"Wha yo-yuo say brat!" yelled a drunk who has a club in his hand.

The man with the bat swings his weapon around in the air "show us..sume respect you fuckin' shitz !" yelled the drunk.

Naruto and Menma gave the three a dead pan expression "and why the hell would we do that? We don't know you and if we did we would never respect a drunk and we sure as hell would never respect someone who takes pleasure in harming children. " said Naruto.

Menma nods his head in agreement "Naruto is right after all you're nothing but trash. " said Menma in an insulting tone not even bothered at how enraged the citizens have become.

The man with a bat charges at Menma "why you little fucking demon dieee! " roared the drunk swinging the bat at Menma but him being drunk Menma is able to dodge his sluggish movement. He swings left at Menma the redhead ducks underneath the strike. Menma then digs into his pocket pulling out a kunai from his pocket Menma then stabs the kunai into the man's knees piecing right through his kneecap this shattering the bone. The man drops his bat "why you shitstain! " roared the citizen in pain. Menma then uppercuts the man causing the drunken man to fall back.

The other two run at Menma the man with the pitch fork slashes at Menma in a sloppy way. Even though Naruto and Menma have been trained poorly by the teachers at the ninja academy they are still able to avoid sloppy attacks. Naruto sneaks up behind the man and hit him on the back of the head with so much force knocking the man unconscious neither of them are even bothered by the man's bleeding wound. Menma then grabs the pitch fork from the drunk's unconscious body. The man with the club in his hand glaring at both blonde and redhead twins "how the hell are you to able to fight! There's no way in hell the teachers taught you monsters anything! " roared the drunk in drunken anger.

Menma looks towards the drunk then back to his brother "you're right are so called 'sensei' had tried to tampered with our ninja careers but they forgot something. " said Menma.

Naruto then grins at the drunk "there's a library. Of course the library is limited to us since we aren't shinobi of the village but we won't let anyone get in our Wat to become the most powerful ninjas in the whole five nations and you better Dattebayo! " yelled Naruto with a fox like grin.

The man glares daggers at the two "you demons will never become ninjas why don't you two do everyone a favor and die just like your whore mothe- aaaaaaaah! " yelled the man in pain as the pitch fork has pierced right through the man's leg.

As the man continues to scream in pain Naruto and Menma narrows their eyes "we might not know who our parents are but we won't let anyone bad mouth our parents. " said Menma Naruto then walks over to the man swing the bat across the man's face breaking the right of his face the man falls to the ground. Naruto and Menma then begins to walk away from the villagers.

The man with the kunai planted in his knee glares at the two brothers "damn you brats to hell damn you to hell! You fucking monsters will never be hokage! " yelled the drunk.

Naruto and Menma turn to the man with a raised eyebrow "who said we wanted to be the hokage? " asked Menma wondering if the drunk is only hearing what he wants to hear.

"Why would we want to be the hokage of a village of a bunch of child abusers. Our dream is to become the gods of shinobi. " said Naruto he then turns to Menma "Menma let's go. " ordered Naruto Menma nods his head ignoring the drunk.

Menma places both of his hands behind his head "did those idiots really think we were just gonna stand there and take the beating like we did when we are five? " asked Menma.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "they're idiots. They probably think we are the same kids who would begged for forgiveness. But those days of us begging are long behind us. " said Naruto with a scowl both him and Menma still remember when they were at Death's door step all those years ago due to the citizens and ninjas of Konoha.

 **Time Skip : 4 Years Ago**

Inside the hospital of Konoha a 7 year old Naruto and Menma are hooked up to machines with both siblings wrapped up the only thing that isn't wrapped in bandages are their charred faces that are slowly healing back. Hiruzen is standing above them and in front of him is a female Nara " Hachimitsumaru how are they? " asked Hiruzen in a worried tone.

Hachimitsumaru runs Her slender hand through her pineapple shaped hair "it's a real drag but not good they both have fourth degree burns even their eyes have been burned if it wasn't for the anbu they would've died from being burnt alive and having their lungs clogged with water. Hell i'm not even sure how the two of them are alive after the two were met with several fire and lightning jutsus. " said Hachimitsumaru in a lazy tone.

While the two were talking Naruto's and Menma's finger begun to twitch viciously "e-eh-eh. " wheeze Naruto opening his charred violet eyes.

Menma then opens his own charred blue eyes "wu-w-wu..." wheeze Menma both adults turn to Naruto and Menma.

Hiruzen looks in shocked at seeing the two already awake "Naruto-kun..Menma-kun..y-you're awake! " exclaimed Hiruzen in shocked.

Naruto and Menma turned towards Hiruzen "w-a-a... " wheeze Naruto he then gains an expression of pain.

Hachimitsumaru narrows her eyes "they need water I'll be back." said Hachimitsumaru once she returns with several water bottles Naruto and Menma grab the water bottles and drink them in a fast pace after twenty bottles of water the two let out a gasping noise.

Both Naruto and Menma let out a relief sigh they turn towards the female Nara "th-ank..y-you-you." ssaid Naruto.

Menma nods his head "yeah, th-th-anks." said Menma Hachimitsumaru nods her head.

After 5 minutes of attempting talk both Naruto and Menma turned towards Hiruzen narrowing their eyes in hatred "I hate them. " sneered Naruto.

Hiruzen stands in shock and surprised at the rage he could feel from the two siblings "hate who Naruto-kun? "asked Hiruzen in a worry tone.

"Who the hell you think? The Citizens and shinobi! We hate those bastards! " yelled Menma in anger.

Hiruzen looked in shock "Naruto, Menma I know you two are upset but they are just miss guided. " said Hiruzen trying to convince Naruto and Menma but this had only angered the two.

"Miss guided? They fucking burnt and electrocuted us for eight hours! EIGHT FUCKING HOURS OF BEING BURNT AND ELECTROCUTED. THE ONLY THING IS MISS GUIDED IS THERE FUCKING MORALS AND YOU WANT US TO FORGIVE THOSE BASTARDS!" roared Naruto glaring his charred blood shot eyes at Hiruzen.

Menma then scoffed at Hiruzen "tsk, and let me guess you don't know why they hate us or why do we heal even from the most world threatening threats. " said Menma Hiruzen shook his negativity "thought so. " said Menma he then rolls over on the other side of the bed but he and Naruto knew Hiruzen is lying.

"But you have to understand. " said Hiruzen.

Naruto shook his head negatively "and you should realize we don't want to be the future hokages. " said Naruto.

Hiruzen looks shocked "wh-what do you mean you two don't want to be hokage? " asked Hiruzen in a shocked tone.

Menma grumbles as his face is buried into the pillow "it sounds just like what it means. Besides why would we even want to be a leader of a bunch of people who believe hurting children is right. " growled Menma.

 **Flashback Over**

Menma shook his head negatively executing the thought of him and his brother being in the hospital. Naruto and Menma are inside of the library Menma then turns to Naruto "so, what are we going to study this time? " asked Menma in a curious tone.

"Bukijutsu ( **Weapon Techniques** ). Last time we were studying about different types of taijutsu so I thought we should start training in weapons. " said Naruto he then smiles at his brother.

Menma gives Naruto a questionable stare "Bukijutsu? Like what type of bukijutsu there's various of types of bukijutsu out there. " said Menma.

Naruto nods his head ",yeah I know. I've already thought of which bukijutsu I want to learn. " said Naruto in an excited tone.

Menma then slowly becomes excited "have you decided which typ of bukijutsu you want to learn Naruto? " asked Menma staring at his grinning blonde haired brother.

Naruto grins at Menma with a Cheshire like grin "I actually thought of two bukijutsu I should learn. " said Naruto.

"Two? Why two? " asked Menma.

If possible his grin had widen even more "because with two types I will be able to combine those two type of bukijutsu. The bukijutsu I want to learn is Kenjutsu ( **Sword Technique** ) and Kayakujutsu ( **Gunpowder Techniques** )." said Naruto.

Menma grins back at Naruto "hm, kenjutsu and .that sounds awesome now I believe it's my turn to pick? " asked Menma Naruto nod his head the two are standing in the shinobi section of the library. "Okay I want to learn bow and kyūjutsu ( **Bow Technique** ) and bojutsu **(Staff Techniques** )." said Menma.

Naruto grins at Menma "awesome Menma now let's get to work. " ordered Naruto, Menma nods his head the two then enter the the weapon section and getting every single book they can about kenjutsu, kayakujutsu, kyūjutsu, and bojutsu. The two then walk to the counter to check out the books, at the checkout counter is a woman from the Kurama clan "hello, Naruto, Menma what do you two need today asked the woman in a polite tone smiling at the twin.

Naruto and Menma grinned back at the brunette staring into her brown orbs "hey Nichibotsu ( **sunset** ),we're doing good besides having to deal with a bunch of ignorant idiots fine. " said Menma.

Nichibotsu gains a sad expression at hearing the foolish people of konoha had tried to harm Naruto and Menma. "I'm sorry to hear that. " said Nichibotsu in a sad time she of course knew she doesn't understand what Naruto or Menma is going through but she knew the two and Kyuubi are three separate beings. The only experience the woman could possibly be able to relate is that Yakumo clan heiress has her own demons.

Both siblings shrugged their shoulders in a nonchalant matter "eh, it's whatever. " said Naruto.

Menma nods his head " dealing with those idiots is no problem." said Menma in a tone that holds no worries.

Nichibotsu gains a sad expression at the fact of Naruto and Menma acting like the villagers attacking them. "Nichibotsu can you check these books out? " asked Naruto as he and Menma set the books on the counter. Nichibotsu nods her head with a sad smile she then checks the books out.

"Have a nice day. " said Nichibotsu Naruto and Menma nods the two nods their head and waves back at her they then heads the two then head home.

As the two siblings walk through the streets of konoha they get face to face with Neko and Mausu ( **Mouse** ) appear in front of the siblings Naruto and Menma stare at the two anbu with narrow eyes "what do you two want. " demanded Menma who's clearly annoyed.

Neko turns towards Menma "the hokage wants to speak with the two of you. " said Neko in an emotionless tone void of any emotion.

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he stares at the purplenette. "Tsk, whatever let's just get this over with. " said Naruto with a sigh Neko nods her head she and Mausu shunshin the twins to the hokage office they then appeared in front of the old Kage.

Hiruzen smiles at seeing Neko, Mausu, Naruto and Menma in front of him "ah, glad to see you boys. " said Hiruzen he then turns towards his anbu "thank you for retrieving them. " said Hiruzen with a thankful smile.

Mausu and Neko bows to Hiruzen "will that be all? " asked Mausu Hiruzen nods his head and the two shunshin away.

Hiruzen then let's out a sigh "Naruto, Menma I heard you put..three citizens in critical injuries. Is this true? " asked Hiruzen who's foolishly hopeless at believing Naruto or Menma wouldn't defend themselves.

"Yeah, it's true but they deserved it. " said Naruto.

Hiruzen then gives them a stern look "what you two did wasn't right. " said Hiruzen.

Menma just scoffed at Hiruzen causing Hiruzen to raised an eyebrow at the redhead "you should say that about the so called good people of the village. " said Menma.

"My brother is right besides why should we care what happens them. Be I believe you wasted our time enough Sabutobi we're leaving. Come on Menma we wasted a enough time we got stuff to do anyways." said Naruto both of the two walk out ignoring Hiruzen calling for them as the two walk outside they are being watched by Neko.

Neko looks down at them with sadness, sadness that being attacked by the villagers had made Naruto and Menma cold "they really shouldn't be used to the treatment. Hokage-sama you have become soft at least I was able to save them from death. " thought Neko.

Mausu turns towards Neko "thinking about Hayate? " asked the ravenette man as they watch the two siblings walk towards their house.

Neko shook her head negatively " no, I'm just thinking about how the world can be so cruel at times. " said Neko Mausu nods his head in agreement.

After walking away from the hokage office two had finally got home and decided to read up on the books The siblings had spent the rest of the day reading. The two still remember when they were younger and wouldn't read a book because they thought they were boring but Naruto and Menma soon learned that no one is going to train them and the only way for them to become strong is to train they also knew they won't become strong by sitting around and pranking people so the two had begun to start reading various of books and scrolls.

The two even realize that they were alone on this which they were completely fine with since they've been alone from the very beginning after all they knew even the most powerful ninjas had to be on their own. But Naruto and Menma were completely fine with that.

Naruto and Menma had started playing Shogi with Shikamaru while they got along with Shikamaru and Choji they knew the shadow user and the fat redhead didn't hate them which was good since they get enough of that from the teachers and classmates especially from Sakura and Ino.

The two had then noticed it was night but right before they can even continue with reading their stomachs let themselves to be known Naruto and Menma placed their hands on their stomach "sooo, freaking hungry. " groaned Naruto.

Menma slams his face on the table making each of the books to be lifted a few inches from the air "ugh, I think I'm going to die. " grumbled Menma.

Naruto slams his hands on the table Menma looks towards Naruto who's gotten up from his seat "that's it! Break time! Let's eat ramen! " yelled Naruto.

Menma nods his head "I can go for some ramen but are we going to Ichiraku? " asked Menma.

Naruto just shook his head "naw, that's too far and I really don't feel like going over there this late. " said Naruto.

"True a bunch of drunk idiots and crazy people usually come out at this time. " said Menma as he enters the kitchen and grabs two packages of roast beef ramen.

Naruto nods his head held then takes the books off of the table and place them in the living room " right you are. But those people come out on a regular basis but neither of us need that really. " said Naruto the both of them say back down.

"So what are we going to do tomorrow? I mean we are going to need to start learning how to use these weapons? " asked Menma in curiosity.

The blonde couldn't help but to agree with his brother he knew reading from a book can only get him so far. Naruto then hums to himself he then turns towards Menma "what did you learn about kyūjutsu and bojutsu? " asked Naruto.

Menma pulls out the rubber band that's keeping his hair in a ponytail once his hair is undone Menma runs his hands through his red locks "Kyūjutsu Art of Archery or bow techniques is the use of a bow and arrow to preform various techniques. Its practices are known to be scarce though may come in handy to an experienced user. The simplistic use of archery is not the only element used in Kyūjutsu for the arrows themselves may be infused with chakra be it raw or in the form of elemental chakra giving it more of a lethal edge.

Though the practices of Kyūjutsu do not only hail from the basic bow and arrow as with modernization the use of a crossbow had been introduced with this style of fighting to make Kyūjutsu a more deadlier feat to overcome.

And also Bojutsu Staff Technique pertains to the techniques which entail to the use of Shakujō's. Bojutsu can be used in a combination with Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Chakra Flow to achieve more devastating attacks. But as you know the only people who really use bojutsu are Sabutobi and the Akimichi. " said Menma.

He then narrows his blue eyes at Naruto "I was wondering something? Why did you choose kenjutsu and kayakujutsu? " wondered Menma.

Naruto then grins at his twin "simple Menma but before I asked who are the most strongest kenjutsu masters and the strongest kayakujutsu? " asked Naruto.

Menma continues to narrows his eyes at Naruto "that would be the Seven swordsman of the Mist ( **_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_** ) Kumogakure's ninjas and for kayakujutsu well that's obvious it was Hanzo of the salamander ( _Sanshōuo no Hanzō_ )." said Menma ignoring the growling from both his and his brother's stomach he then looks towards the stove and notice the water has started to boil. Menma walks towards the stove and pours the ramen noodles in the bowl.

With his back behind Menma misses Naruto's grin which resembles that of a evil master mind "now Menma imagine if someone had become a master at both arts." said Naruto.

As Menma watches the ramen noodles begins to soften he gains a surprise expression "then that person will become extremely powerful hell that person could even create a new type of technique." said Menma.

Naruto smiles "yep and I won't let anyone stand in our way not even the village. After all a village is just a village, comrades can always be replaced, even a Kage can be replaced but one thing that can never be replaced is..." trailed Naruto.

"Family. " said Menma with a serious expression but the serious atmosphere is then ruined with Naruto and Menma's growling stomach "ugh, i'm so hungry ya'know! " roared Menma. Naruto just slams his face on two table groaning in hunger.

 **Somewhere Else**

Within a dango bar cheers could be going through the restaurant most of these cheers are due to jounin and anbu cheering for a complete mission, watching their fellow comrades drink Sake away, or in some cases seeing their comrades leave with a whore but while this is going on two one can be seen drinking Sake bottles ignoring what's happening around them.

A ravenette is in front of a purplenette woman. The ravenette is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consists of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Overall, this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals, this woman is Kurenai Yuhi a genjutsu jounin.

The purplenette across from Kurenai is a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She dressed in normal jounin clothes but wears a black long sleeve shirt underneath her Jouin vest, and she has a katana strapped to her back. This woman is Yugao Uzuki anbu captain, Yugao smiles at her friend "it seems like its just the two of us tonight." said Yugao but it came out more of a statement.

Kurenai nods her head "true, Anko is on a S-rank mission. " said Kurenai with a sigh as she thinks about her dango loving friend.

"Did she tell you what the mission was? " asked wondering what kind of mission their snake summoner friend mission is.

Kurenai shook her head negatively "no all she told me was it had something to do with Orochimaru and a man named Danzo but Anko did say this mission was a double S-Rank mission. " said Kurenai in a worried tone.

Yugao looks in shock then she narrows her eyes "wow, those types of missions are rare." said Yugao she then notices Kurenai gaining a solemn expression "what's wrong Kurenai something on your mind?" asked Yugao who's concerned about her friend.

Kurenai takes a sip of Sake and looks into her saucer "I was just thinking about when our group used to bigger back when Rin was alive and before Shizune ran off with Tsunade-sama. Those times seemed alot easier back then. " said Kurenai.

Yugao couldn't help to agree but the both of them knew those days were long behind them. After all back then was a dark time compared to today. "How's your student Yakumo have you been able to train her property?" asked Yugao.

Kurenai then allows a small smile to appear on her face "yes I have I originally thought of just sealing her abilities away but that would only cause problems so with the help of the Kurama Clan and med-ninjas also with the notes from Shodaime Hokage-sama and Tsunade-sama I was able to create a pill that can heal her weak body." said Kurenai with pride in her voice.

Yugao smiles at Kurenai "that's good to hear I've been thinking of becoming a sensei myself actually." said Yugao with a small smile.

Kurenai eyebrows rose in shock "really how come? What brought this on?" asked Kurenai.

"I guess it's been on my mind for a while. But the concept of training the village's gennin does sound appealing." said Yugao with a smile she then sips from the saucer.

"Have you decided who you want to train?" asked Kurenai.

Yugao nods her head "actually I want to train two people." said Yugao she couldn't help but to chuckle at Kurenai's shocked face.

"And who are these two people?" asked Kurenai.

Yugao then allows a smile to appear on her beautiful face "I want to train Naruto and Menma Uzumaki." said Yugao.

"But why them? I thought you were happy being in the anbu this just seems so sudden?" asked Kurenai who's shock.

Yugao then smiles at her friend "because they need my help." said Yugao.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her purplenette "they need your help. I'm Yugao you've lost me." said Kurenai.

"What I mean is they believe they are on their own and probably it's always going to be them against the world. Have you seen how they look at everyone who glares at them?" asked Yugao while she understands why she's so surprised since the two look at almost everyone with scorn.

Kurenai nods her head "yeah they look at everyone with disgust as if they are criminals." said Kurenai.

"Do you remember when they were attacked and had almost died?" asked Yugao Kurenai nods her head "as you know after that event they changed their views believing the people of Konoha are corrupt they not wrong but they believe they don't need anyone's help." said Yugao.

"But isn't that narrow minded I mean even Shodiame-sama had helped when forming Konoh." exclaimed Kurenai.

Yugao then chugs the last of her sake "it might Kurenai but you forget they've been on their own from the start and most likely doesn't want to trust anyone since Hokage-sama had betrayed them." said Yugao in a serious tone pouring more Sake for herself.

The ravenette then narrows her eyes in suspicion " what do you mean he's betrayed them?" asked Kurenai.

"Well you know how Hokage-sama isn't allowed to play favorites right?" asked Yugao her red eyed friend nods her head "Naruto and Menma believe the Hokage-sama has betrayed them since none of the people who've hurt them have ever been punished." said Yugao.

"But Hokage-sama has a duty to protect everyone in the village." said Kurenai.

The purplenette nods her head "yes, I aware but they don't understand that there are some things the hokage can't do." said Yugao.

"Well it seems like you have your hands full with those two. Good luck Yugao you'll need it." said Kurenai drinking from her saucer.

"Thank you Kurenai but the hard work will be worth it at the end." said Yugao drinking her Sake.

* * *

 **And the first chapter of Our Nindo Way is done. the next story ill do is Bridge of Two Paths and then Whirlpool Meets Sand.** _ **I also have other ideas for upcoming stories. I hope you're ready for the surprises I have.**_

 _ **Tell me what you think of this story and no bashing**_

 **Within the following week ill eliminate someone from the poll and we'll see who Naruto ends up. Well this story is going to have an intresting pairing and a pairing that hasn't been seen before in any Naruto x Avatar**

 **Naruto x Azula -** **102**

 **Naruto x Ty Lee -** **94**

 **Menma x Yue -** **53**

 _First idea- Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu._

 _Second Idea- Roads Among Paths: Being one_ _of_ _the first demons created by Zeref. But unlike the rest of the demons he doesnt share their goal he leaves them and finds himself being part of fairy tail._

 _Third Idea- Brand New Life and World: After ecaping death where he was nearly excuted he finds himself in a new world. Lost in a new world how will he function being in a world with mages . In this story naruto will have lost magic called Arc of Holy Devine Punshinement_

 _4th Idea- Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord_

 _5th Idea- Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure_

 _6th Idea-Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light._

 _7th Idea Whirlpool, Mage, and Guild: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jinchuriki of Kyuubi, Sage of the Toads, student of Jiraiya, and hero of the leaf. What if he was thrown out of his world by kaguya_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"Do you remember when they were attacked and had almost died?" asked Yugao Kurenai nods her head "as you know after that event they changed their views believing the people of Konoha are corrupt they are not wrong but they believe they don't need anyone's help." said Yugao._

 _"But isn't that narrow minded I mean even Shodiame-sama had helped when forming Konohagakure." exclaimed Kurenai._

 _Yugao then chugs the last of her sake "it might Kurenai but you forget they've been on their own from the start and most likely doesn't want to trust anyone since Hokage-sama had betrayed them." said Yugao in a serious tone pouring more Sake for herself._

 _The ravenette then narrows her eyes in suspicion " what do you mean he's betrayed them?" asked Kurenai._

 _"Well you know how Hokage-sama isn't allowed to play favorites right?" asked Yugao her red eyed friend nods her head "Naruto and Menma believe the Hokage-sama has betrayed them since none of the people who've hurt them have ever been punished." said Yugao._

 _"But Hokage-sama has a duty to protect everyone in the village." said Kurenai._

 _The purplenette nods her head "yes, I aware but they don't understand that there are some things the hokage can't do." said Yugao._

 _"Well it seems like you have your hands full with those two. Good luck Yugao you'll need it." said Kurenai drinking from her saucer._

 _"Thank you Kurenai but the hard work will be worth it at the end." said Yugao drinking her Sake._

 _ **Recap end**_

Yugao was aware taking these two on as her students wouldn't be an easy task she can still rememered a time where the blonde-haired and redhead duo were bright and happy but now the best way to describe the two brothers is that they are grey. But Yugao feels the keep going down on the past they are now they'll become something powerful and dangerous.

Kurenai stares at the purplenette with a look of concern "Yugao you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to right?" asked Kurenai as her deep red eyes gaining the look of concern. She didn't know why she wanted to train such troubled boys neither of the two could be considered to be good boys.

Yugao takes a sip from her drink "I know I don't but if no one is there to give them the proper guidance who knows what might actually happened to them or what they can be turned into." said Yugao.

Kurenai narrows her ruby eyes at the purplenette "you think they can become the next Orochimaru?" asked Kurenai.

"Or the next Kinkaku and Ginkaku. And those two were a complete utter monsters they were also the ones who ended the life of the Nidaime Hokage. But can I asked you a question?" asked a curious Yugao.

Kurenai stares at Yugao with a confused expression the beautiful ravenette shrugged her shoulders "um, sure." said Kurenai.

Yugao nods her head "what's the reason for you training Yakumo Kurama? I know it wasn't because of her unparalleled skills with genjutsu. There's another reason?" questioned Yugao.

Kurenai released a chuckle "so you know that wasn't the only reason why I trained her?" stated Kurenai.

"Well, I'm a member of the anbu. But, I also know it had to do with her unstable mind." said Yugao.

Kurenai gains a serious expression "yes you are right she needed my help but there was a short moment where I believed I couldn't help but then I knew if I walked away from her. Then only the worst could happened if I actually walked away from her." said Kurenai with warm smile as she thinks about her student.

Yugao smiles at Kurenai "see, we both want to help children in need and keep them away from darkness." said Yugao.

Kurenai couldn't help but to agree with her long time friend " your right, it is our duty as jounin to protect the children who stray from the light. And to help those in need I mean isn't that the job of a sensei to guide the children in the right direction?" questioned Kurenai.

The purplenette nods her head "yeah you're right Kurenai." said Yugao.

"But you know training both Naruto and Menma isn't going to be easy, right?" asked Kurenai.

Yugao nods her head "yeah, I know but if it was easy then everyone would want to train them. Besides who doesn't enjoy a good challenge." joked Yugao with a snicker.

Kurenai then gains a gentle smile "well, good luck with the two. You'll need it." said Kurenai the two jounin women then take one last drink before heading out.

If Yugao had to be honest with herself she honesty doesn't know how either blonde or redhead will take it. She knew if the two still had that bright happy heart then it would be easy but now they have this aura around then not one of darkness but more as neutral aura. She knew if needed Naruto or Menma will kill someone if someone threatens to harm the other sibling. She knew even for a first glance there was something about them something dangerous and she's not talking about the Bijuu both have sealed in them. No they was something dangerous about the twins she witness on many occasions the two had brutality beaten the citizens who would always attempt to harm them the two would also do the same to their classmates.

She knew neither Naruto or Menma ever attempt to forgive the people of Konoha for harming them. They might've forgives them when the two were younger but after the last time they were attacked the kindness the two once had died. What now replaces the very kindness they had is now coldness, a coldness that runs deeper than their very blood itself.

 **Timeskip - Next day**

Both blonde and redhead can be seen in a training ground, the training ground they are located at is Training 4 the entire field is filled with dirt, a lake, and targets post that people used when they are practicing their knives throwing. Naruto can be seen wielding a katana, the blade is blue-silver with a distinct purple hamon and its tsuba hand-guard has flower-like edges, Its purple hamon is Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with silver silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden, and the sheath is purple, decorated with dark blue circles split in even thirds. And Menma is wielding a bow and arrow, he has a unique black and purple Saigu-Yumi with medical tape wrapped around it , and a black quiver of Hamaya. The next day the two quickly bought their chosen weapons while Naruto had to buy a sword and explosion tags he also planned to study the tags to develop his very own.

As for the redhead he'd bought his bow, arrows, quiver, and bō, this also meant Menma had not only had to learn how to use a bow but a bo staff. Luckily money wasn't a problem mostly because all the times they picked pocket some of citizens. After all they were on they own so they needed the money more than them. Menma narrows his eyes at the target post he then released his fingers allowing the arrow to be released he watches as the arrow hit the post he then released a sighs the arrow nearly missed hitting the post. "Shit I nearly missed again, but at least I'm actually able to hit the post instead of earlier this morning." muttered Menma he then glances towards Naruto.

Narutp is practicing with his katana performing the Thunderstorm Step ( **Raiu** **no suteppu** ) katas, while he was searching for sword styles he found the Raiu no Suteppu a kenjutsu that was created by Tobirama Senju. While studying it he found out the user must use clean accurate cuts and drawing the sword at incredible speed. Naruto didn't know why such a powerful technique was laying around the library but he honestly could careless. Bit Naruto knew learning it was going to be anything but easy. He soon after but ten pound weights on his arms, Naruto grit his teeth in frustration not even caring about the sweat getting into his eye "don't you give out on me damn it?" snarled Naruto as he brings his arms down for a slash.

Naruto then pants in exhaustion he then glances towards his brother's arms "how are your weights?" asked Naruto who performs a swipe.

Menma grits his teeth as he fires another arrow at the post "what you think? I'm struggling!" exclaimed Menma who's gritting his teeth.

Naruto gains a strain smile "then that means its working. Besides when we master kenjutsu, kayakujutsu, Kyūjutsu, and bojutsu. Our training will be worth it when it's done." said Naruto.

Menma nods with a smirk "and then we'll be a step closer to surpassing both Hashirama and Madara." grinned Menma.

Naruto gives his brother a toothy grin showing his canine like fangs "and when that day happens we'll become the strongest ninjas in the world. But let's clean up, we have class today." groaned Naruto he rather not being in a room of a bunch of idiots especially a teacher who doesn't even bothered to help him.

Menma then released a loud groan he then stares at Naruto with his eyebrow twitching "UUUUGH! DO WE HAVE TO! Because I'd rather not have to deal with our idiotic classmates!" groaned annoyed Menma.

Naruto couldn't fault him since he rather not deal with them "as much as I want to stay here and train. We have to go besides do you really feel like hearing one of Iruka's lectures?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Menma released a sigh from his throat with his shoulders slumped he then turned towards his blonde ponytail counterpart "no not really. Do you still want to wear the weights?" questioned the redhead.

Naruto nods his head "yeah let's keep wearing them, if we wear them all the time then our own training will increased when we are wearing them 24/7 instead of just wearing them when we are training." said Naruto.

Menma hums to himself "just like how Mighty Guy trains huh?" asked Menma.

Naruto nods his head "yeah, now come on we have to be bored out of our mind." said Naruto Menma groans the temptation of ditching class sounded it pretty good but he didn't feel like being lecture he honesty hope next year will come fast and he and his brother can become genin. Menma then seals his bow and arrows in a scroll the two then head towards the academy. Both Naruto and rolled their eyes at their classmates as they say goodbye to their parents.

They weren't jealous of the happy families they just saw their classmates for what they are children while they were children too but they how cold world can be and they most likely believe when your a ninja you're off saving princesses and defeating a from a country no they knew this world is anything but kind. "Tsk, those idiots would last one day in our shoes." whispered Menma Naruto nods in agreement as a child flinces when they look in his field of vision.

A mother glares at the duo "how can they allow those things to be here?" questioned a mother.

"Especially, when they put those three kids in the hospital." said a woman.

A male nods his head "especially, since those children were beaten to near death." muttered the male.

A mother kneels down to her child "have a great day and stay away from those two they are dangerous." warned the mother.

"Okay, mommy." said a child in a cheerful tone.

A male then glares at Naruto and Menma who are walking towards the entrance his glare intensified when he notices the sword strapped to Naruto's back and a black steeled bo staff; the bo staff is made out of chakra metal. The man grit his teeth in anger "they're nothing but a menace they shouldn't be allowed to even breathe." snarled the man.

"Idiots. They're nothing but complete idiots." said Naruto.

Menma nids his head the two then enter the academy "do they really think we care what they say. But just like you said they are idiots. Not even worth our time but then again...trash will always be trash." whispered Menma as both he and his brother enters the door they then take their seat next to Sasuke both siblings wave their hand over to Shikamaru and Choji.

Shikamaru just played his head back to the table while Choji who's constantly eating a bag of chips in his hands. Neither twins pay attention to Sasuke after all Sasuke never bothered them at which they were grateful it seemed like them and Sasuke had a mutual understanding which is leave me alone. But the two twins released a sigh of annoyance with each of their eyes rolling in the back of their heads as they wear two loud sounds of people running.

Naruto and Menma knew this was the sign of the arrival of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka the two most annoying girls ever and the two were positive if either two went on a mission out of the village they would be easily killed. As both Sakura and Ino enter the room they see their love of affection bit they then see both Naruto and Menma the pinknette and blonde storm up to the three the two Sasuke fangirls glares at Naruto and Menma "what the hell do you idiots think you're doing!" roared Sakura.

Neither twins looked at them they just rolled their eyes at them the two females faces then becomes red with anger "who the hell you two think you are ignoring us! And move we want to sot next to Sasuke-kun! Not you two losers!" roared Ino with a giant tic mark on the side of her head.

"And we should." trailed Menma.

"Care because?" said Naruto finishing Menma's sentence. Ino and Sakura then grits their teeth in anger the duo pink and blonde then bring each of their fist onto Naruto and Menma's head but Naruto and Menma both grab hold of Sakura's and Ino's hair. The two female are then caught off guard as their faces slam onto the desk Sakura and Ino groan from pain they looked directly at the two and are met with the harsh glare of ocean violet orbs staring at them. Sakura eyes widen with fear as Naruto has a kunai pointed at her right eye and the kunai is only an inch from her face.

Ino stares at Menma with a stun look of immobility, but instead of having a kunai pointed at her eye she has a kunai pressed against her neck "you truly are annoying the both of you fighting over something so miniscule." said Menma.

"Did you think we were going to let you do what you pleased. Now listen don't ever touched us or." said Naruto he then turns his focus to Menma both nods to each other Menma then increase the pressure of the kunai thus causing it to bleed.

Ino stares in shock as she feels her warm blood coming down from her neck " we'll make you regret but to a more important matter do you know how it feels to have each and very bone to be broken very slowly?" question Menma but before can make a move the door is pushed opened by Iruka and Mizuki.

Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way. As a child he wore a simple outfit along with mesh-armour underneath it.

Mizuki has white shoulder-length hair with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

Both teachers looked in shock while the other looked with scorn "Naruto and Menma Uzumaki released them right now! You two just earned yourself a weeks worth of detention!" roared Iruka who's face is red with rage at the two for attempting to harm their classmates.

"Tsk, whatever." said Menma the two released the girls causing them to fall to their back they then moved to sit next to Shino.

They then turn their heads towards Shikamaru and Choji who's desk are above them "you two are so troublesome." said Shikamaru in a lazy tone.

Choji then offers them his bag of Cheddar chips the two grabs a handful of chips "you know Inoichi isn't going to be happy that you hurt Ino right Menm?" asked Choji who's concerned for his friend.

"He's right you know. Her dad is super protective of her." said Shikamaru.

Menma just waved him off "don't worry about it. Knowing him he'll most likely rush at me without thinking and you two know I'm right." stated Menma in a stoic tone but the two quickly notice the redheads demented grin and they knew he only get this grin when he's going to use one of his traps on them.

"This trap is going to be anything but harmless." thought Shikamaru he knew both were great with traps after all before they even did traps they were pranks.

But then the four friends get nailed in the face by an eraser "class is starting be quiet!" exclaimed Muzuki but just as class started it had ended in no time everyone rushed outside.

Sakura and Ino glares at the two siblings but neither twin pays attention "hey Shikamaru I need your advice." said Naruto.

Shikamaru nods his head he then turned towards Choji "I'll meet you outside Choji. " said Shikamaru he then watches as the Akimichi leave he then turned towards the twins "so, what do you two need my advice for and why can't you just go to Iruka-sensei?" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, because Iruka would only make an excused why he can't help us but we need your advice for another clone technique to use as you probably would've guessed both Menma and myself have too much chakra thus preventing us to actually learn it." said Naruto.

Shikamaru nods his head "maybe you can learn element clone technique I would suggest the shadow clone but only jounin are even allowed to learn the jutsu so I say the best bet is to learn element clone other than that I don't know what you guys can do. But see ya guys tomorrow." said Shikamaru.

Naruto then glances towards his brother "well that narrows it down." said Naruto.

Menma nods his head in agreement "but even if we aren't able to learn an element clone jutsu. That still won't stop us we'll become ninjas no matter what." declared Menma Naruto nods his head in agreement after all they are the ones who will surpass both the Shodaime Hokage and Uchiha no Bōrei ( **Ghost of the Uchiha** ). They will become the powerful ninjas in the world but unfortunately right now they have to spend a hour of detention.

Iruka then smiles sadly at Naruto and Menma he then smiles at the two "hey Naruto, Menma how about after this I treat you two yo ramen?" asked Iruka in a hoping tone.

Both Naruto and Menma shook their head negatively "can't busy." said Naruto the two then noticed how dejected Iruka was. The twins knew how much Iruka cares for them but their trust of him had gone down after they were torture they were aware how heartbroken he was but at the moment and even afterwards they've been wary of any shinobi wanting to offer them help after all Hiruzen never punished those people which made them have a cold option on those who offer help.

Menma released a sigh but the two knew Iruka wanted to help but the problem is that he's unable to actually help because of rules. Menma then rubs the back of his neck "Iruka but can treat us to ramen on Saturday since there's no school." said Menma.

Naruto nods his head "that could actually work Iruka besides you did always visit us when we were in the hospital." said Naruto Iruka smiles at this.

 **Time Skip- Two Hour Later**

Inoichi only saw red since his daughter had come home and told him about Menma had harm his precious daughter he stormed out the house running towards their apartment he then begins to bang on the door he then tries to open the door he he then opens the door but he finds himself unable to actually move he looks down and sees a sticky substance "what the hell!" replied Inoichi.

His eyes widen as his ninja instincts come on but he's unable to move he then finds himself encoated into honney and tree sap but before he can know what's truly going on he gets hit in the face by smoke bombs with his vision blinded he stumbles back and falls down the stairs "damn you brats! You won't get away with this!" roared Inoichi.

Naruto and Menma who's sitting on top of their apartment just clicked their tongue Naruto released a sigh "how predictable." said Naruto he and Menma drop to the floor a jounin fooled by a little little soap, foam, and honey." said Naruto.

Menma enters the room with a large bucket of water he then pours it on the floor watching the substance wash away "they make it too easy sometimes." said Menma he then digs in his pocket and takes out a key the red haired boy then locks the door and heads towards the ninja store to get ninja papers but unknown to the bothers they are being followed by Yugao who's in her anbu gear.

"So, they have an aptitude for traps." muttered Yugao but the purplenette was hoping things will plan out as she hopes this won't be too difficult but she knee this was going to be anything but easy.

After buying what they needed they headed back to their training spot both of them then pulled out a piece of paper " if what that women said was true then the only thing we have to do is pour our chakra into it." said Naruto.

Menma who's rubbing his arm in slight pain nods his head wearing weights all day was anything but easy but he and Naruto just pushed themselves the whole day. "Right, if its fire it will burn, wind it will cut in half, lightning it will crumble, earth it'll turn to dust, and water it will get damp." said Menma they then each pour their own chakra Naruto's paper is then encased in a bright orange light while Menma's paper is encased in water and small beams of lightning.

Naruto upon sensing danger quickly throws the paper both him, Menma, and Yugao watches in shock as the paper he'd thrown had just exploded throwing both Naruto and Menma to the to the ground "what the hell." groaned Naruto as he rises from the ground.

Yugao then drops down to the floor out of pure instinct Naruto unsheathed his katana and Menma pulls the bo our of the strap the purplenette raised her arms in the air "do you two remember me?" asked Yugao.

"Yeah, your the Neko anbu." said Naruto who doesn't even lower his blade.

Menma narrows his eyes at Yugao "so what you finally show your true colors like the rest?" demanded Menma.

She shook her head negatively "no, I would never lay my hand on a child." said Yugao.

"Then what do you want?" questioned a wary Naruto not letting his guard down after all its not the first time someone who showed them kindness at first then attacked them and neither Naruto or Menma are taking any chances.

"I want to train you. The both of you actually." said Yugao in a serious tone.

"Riiiiiiight, do you think we're stupid to believe such a idiotic lie!" exclaimed Menma.

"That's not true, I would never harm you two. The day I became a kunoichi of Konoha is when I took an oath, an oath to protect and fight for the people of Konoha." stated Yugao pride.

The still didn't lower their weapons Naruto then points to her mask "if what you say is true remove it. Menma and myself are aware of the anbu never to remove their mask. If you want us to even coming close to a small percent of us believing you then remove the mask." said Naruto.

She let's out a sigh "you two sure are difficult." replied Yugao the two just glares at her she then removes her mask "see I removed it. You know my anbu codename Neko but why real name Yugao Uzuki." said Yugao with a gentle smile.

"I still don't see why we should trust you?" question Menma with his eyebrow raised.

"I can help the two of you." said Yugao with conviction and hope.

"Define help." replied a suspicious Naruto.

Yugao smiles becomes serious yet gentle "I can help you two achieve your dream to surpassed both Shodaime-sama and Madara. I also know why your chakra paper reacted the way it did." said Yugao in a statement.

Both blonde and redhead ease their glare "you do?" asked a curious Menma but he tightens his grip on the staff.

The purplenette nods her head "Menma your paper reacted that way because you have Storm Released ( **Ranton** ) it is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix lightning and water-based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. This kekkei genkai is wielded by several shinobi from Kumogakure, the most notable of whom is Darui. As for you Naruto your paper exploded because of Explosion Release ( **Bakuton** ) it is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix earth and lightning-based chakra to give the wielder the ability to utilise explosive chakra in combat. It was seemingly common to members of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. But people from Konoha don't usually have Storm or Explosion Release since each of them are usually in Kumogakure and Iwagakure and there's not many Ranton users in Kumogakure." said Yugao

Yugao then smiles at Naruto "I'm also a kenjutsu master Naruto I can help you and Menma I'm not quite familiar with bojutsu." said Yugao.

Naruto and Menma glares at Yugao he then turned towards each other "so, what do you think? Do you think it's good idea I mean its not the first time someone acted kind towards us then try to backstab us. But there's also the fact she's an anbu." whispered Menma.

He nods in an understanding way "meaning if she wanted us dead we'll be dead. For now we'll be trained by her but if she shows any sighs of harming you I'll blow her up to kingdom come." said Naruto.

Menma nods his head he then puts the bo back into the holder and Naruto sheathed his sword "right for now we'll play along and see if she's actually serious about what she says." whispered Menma.

Naruto and Menma then turned towards Yugao "okay, we'll take your offer up." said Naruto with a cold and stoic tone.

Yugao chuckles nervously "you two don't trust people huh?" asked Yugao.

The two gain a serious cold expression "no we don't. With the life we have trusting people isn't that easy and let me asked you something if you were us would you trust those who would strap you to a chair and forcing you to watch as they beat your brother with large blunt weapons. Oh, did I mentioned these people are the ones that gave you food when you were starving?" asked Naruto.

Yugao just stares at the two "no I don't think I could. I'll just have to earn your trust and prove to the two of you I'm not like the others who enjoy harming the innocent. I know your kenjutsu and bojutsu is still new but I now the perfect jutsu for you guys to learn. " said Yugao with a smile on her beautiful face Naruto and Menma could just stare at her with a questionable stare.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Force of Family, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Curse of Heavens then Force of Family, Never Again_** ** _after that I'll update Great Fox Demon and Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend and I will also do_** ** _Sword Guns, Fate of a New Adventure, Proud and Clothes after that Darkness Within us and Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, The Fox Spy, and Bridge of Two Paths )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


	3. Journey of a Start

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 _ **Recap** _

_The purplenette nods her head "Menma your paper reacted that way because you have Storm Released ( **Ranton** ) it is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai made up of techniques that mix lightning and water-based chakra to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. This kekkei genkai is wielded by several shinobi from Kumogakure, the most notable of whom is Darui. As for you Naruto your paper exploded because of Explosion Release ( **Bakuton** ) it is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix earth and lightning-based chakra to give the wielder the ability to utilise explosive chakra in combat. It was seemingly common to members of Iwagakure's Explosion Corps. But people from Konoha don't usually have Storm or Explosion Release since each of them are usually in Kumogakure and Iwagakure and there's not many Ranton users in Kumogakure." said Yugao_

 _Yugao then smiles at Naruto "I'm also a kenjutsu master Naruto I can help you and Menma I'm not quite familiar with bojutsu." said Yugao._

 _Naruto and Menma glares at Yugao he then turned towards each other "so, what do you think? Do you think it's good idea I mean its not the first time someone acted kind towards us then try to backstab us. But there's also the fact she's an anbu." whispered Menma._

 _He nods in an understanding way "meaning if she wanted us dead we'll be dead. For now we'll be trained by her but if she shows any sighs of harming you I'll blow her up to kingdom come." said Naruto._

 _Menma nods his head he then puts the bo back into the holder and Naruto sheathed his sword "right for now we'll play along and see if she's actually serious about what she says." whispered Menma._

 _Naruto and Menma then turned towards Yugao "okay, we'll take your offer up." said Naruto with a cold and stoic tone._

 _Yugao chuckles nervously "you two don't trust people huh?" asked Yugao._

 _The two gain a serious cold expression "no we don't. With the life we have trusting people isn't that easy and let me asked you something if you were us would you trust those who would strap you to a chair and forcing you to watch as they beat your brother with large blunt weapons. Oh, did I mentioned these people are the ones that gave you food when you were starving?" asked Naruto._

 _Yugao just stares at the two "no I don't think I could. I'll just have to earn your trust and prove to the two of you I'm not like the others who enjoy harming the innocent. I know your kenjutsu and bojutsu is still new but I now the perfect jutsu for you guys to learn. " said Yugao with a smile on her beautiful face Naruto and Menma could just stare at her with a questionable stare._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

 **Time Skip, Year Later**

Earning the trust of Naruto and Menma was anything but after one year the two had finally started to warm up to her but their training was also very grueling not only was Yugao training the cold nature Uzumaki twins but she also had to get help from a few of the Akimichi Clan due them being proficient in bojutsu. Then came the truly hard part training the two in their Explosion Release ( **Bakuton** ) and Storm Release ( **Ranton** ) due to the only people who possessed the kekkei genkai are from Kumogakure and Iwagakure but the one thing they'd excel in was surprisingly fuinjutsu at which the two took up like a sponge.

Naruto's Kayakujutsu ( **Gunpowder Techniques** ) can rises to new heights the young blonde would use his exploding tags as a trap and he would strengthen his Kayakujutsu with his Bakuton. And as for Menma being the only people who used Kyūjutsu ( **Bow Technique** ) he was determined to become the best Kyūjutsu user which meant he trained vigorously to perfect his aim and shot targets from long distance after he had became proficient in the art of Kyūjutsu he'd combined it with his Ranton. His arrows and Naruto's blades are made from a special metal thus allowing them to channel their Bakuton and Ranton in them. And being the only users of these kekkei genkai Naruto and Menma had to create their own techniques from scratch but this only made the two grin in response.

But due to them only having a year of training they only have a few Bakuton and Ranton techniques but they were fine with this as they saw it they have enough time to create more techniques but the one thing they'd struggled with was the clone technique Yugao showed them how to do it but no matter how much they'd tried they were unable to do but Yugao gave them a tip at which the two took to heart.

Both Naruto and Menma can be seen at Training Ground 32 standing front of them is Yugao with her sword drawn. Naruto unsheathed his sword while Menma had his bow ready. Yugao glances at the two siblings "are you two sure you want to do this you guys have school in a few hours?" asked Yugao she was aware at how much those two love to train if they could they would skip breakfast and lunch just to train.

Menma who narrowed his blue colored eyes "yeah, we're sure Yugao-sensei it's just a little training." said Menma.

Yugao sighs at this "well you and everyone else has a different meaning as in little training." states Yugao.

"Nevermind the details so are you ready or not?" asked Naruto.

Yugao unsheathed her sword and ignores the comment she knew this was how they acted both Naruto and Menma enjoyed training always looking to improve their skills. "Very well you two, just remember this is light training nothing too serious. So, keep the damage at a medium." ordered Yugao.

Naruto nods his head "Hai, Yugao-sensei." said Naruto.

Menma nods his head agreeing "understood sensei, we'll keep the damage low Storm Release: Halo Gale ( **Ranton: Harōgeiru** )." said Menma his arrow is then encased in a beam of energy he fires a shot Yugao easily dodges but the arrow curves around towards her back but Yugao quickly does a 180 spin and cuts the blade but another hits the ground an explosion of blue energy is released the purplenette jumps back she then throws a volley of of shuriken Menma dodges and fires two arrows both went passed by her Yugao narrowed her eyes she knew Menma wasn't the type too miss he only did so if necessary "Storm Release: Thunder Rod Output ( **Ranton: Sandāroddo Shutsuryoku** )." said Menma she turned around and sees the two lasers hit the arrows a wide laser charges at her she quickly replaced herself with a piece bark.

Yugao looks down and sees the ground becoming bright red she turned to Naruto who uses the handsigns of bird, money, and dog "Explosion Release: Landmine Hunting ( **Bakuton: Jirai no Shuryō** )." said Naruto the ground beneath her explodes but Yugao quickly appears next to him without any injuries Naruto's left shocked with the sudden appearance she kicks him sending him flying she then appears next to him in pure speed she then gives him a strong side kick to the face. She quickly grabs him by the leg and hurls the blonde at his red-haired siblings Naruto gets up and helps his brother up "yoou alright?" asked Naruto.

Menma grins at his brother "what you getting sleepy?" joked Menma.

"Ah, funny I almost forgot to laugh Explosion Release: Dragon's Egg ( **Bakuton: Ryūtamago** )." said Maryrose he extends his hand and a white dragon's head appears from his hand he then released the explosive ninjutsu from his palm.

Menma quickly picks up his bow and picks ultimate three arrows "Storm Release: Rain Grid Technique ( **Ranton: Reinguriddo no Jutsu** )." said Menma each arrow becomes a yellow light of energy with each arrow connecting each other by a yellow static.

Yugao's eyes widen at the two techniques she creates three clones and each clone created an earth wall both of the Bakuton and Ranton ninjutsu easily destroyed the wall but Naruto and Menma then feels the world around them begins to become distorted the two then feel as if they are underwear "okay that's enough warm-ups." said Yugao everything around them turned back to normal but both Naruto and Menma had come to realize that both of them tied with ninja wires and a chakra suppressing seal.

"What just happened? " asked a confused Menma who didn't understand how he or his brother were tied Naruto also wanted to know how he and his twin were tied as far as he can remember neither of the two were tied up.

Yugao smiles at the two and runs her hand through Menma's crimson locks "it's quite simple genjutsu. Now you two have a test today unless you want to wait next year to be a Gennin?" joked Yugao with a half smirk as she watches both siblings shook their heads negatively she unsheathed her sword and cuts the ninja wire and removed the seals from them. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get going!" exclaimed Yugao Naruto and Menma nods their head and head off "good luck you two. " said Yugao as she watches them jump from rooftop to rooftop.

As both twins land on the ground each citizen glares at the two Kyuubi Jinchuriki but Naruto and Menma don't pay them any mind and why should they the citizens were nothing but idiots they couldn't give a damn why they hate them so much afterall they were becoming ninjas simply because they wanted to be the strongest ninjas in existence they could've set their goals to be the strongest ninjas in Konohagakure but they wanted to surpass Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and both Senju and Uchiha were the strongest ninjas to existence those two were the most powerful ninjas not even someone like Orochimaru, Hanzo of the Salamander, or Ay the Sandaime Raikage could do anything to either man.

That's what they dream to be the strongest shinobi to exist and they won't allow anyone to stop them from achieving their goals. The two ignored all the whispers that are coming from the citizens Menma glanced towards Naruto "these idiots really have nothing better to do, huh?" asked Menma with his cerulean eyes narrowing at the woman who are whispering loudly.

That's what they dream to be the strongest shinobi to exist and they won't allow anyone to stop them from achieving their goals. The two ignored all the whispers that are coming from the citizens Menma glanced towards Naruto "these idiots really have nothing better to do, huh?" asked Menma with his cerulean eyes narrowing at the woman who are whispering loudly.

Naruto doesn't even glance at the citizens but he can easily hear them "well, what do expect they have nothing to do with their lives but self-loathed. I can't see why anyone would want to protect a bunch of narrowed minded asshats." said Naruto not even caring who heard him.

Menma snickers at his brother "well that's for damn sure." said Menma both him and his brother walk through towards the academy with one thing on their mind to pass the Genin test and become a shinobi.

Just as they sat down grinned Naruto and Menma "do you two really think they'll let you two idiots idiots become ninjas?" joked Kiba who didn't believe the two could become a ninja.

"I could say the same I mean you need that little mongrel to help better embarrassing if you need to rely on that thing to use the most simplest things." mocked Naruto.

Kiba grits his teeth in anger at someone insulting his companion "you bastard!" snarled Kiba.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kiba "now go away, I'd rather not smell like a wet dog you'll might enjoy it I won't. " said Naruto with a harden glare fortunately, Kiba decided to sit somewhere else which the Uzumaki twins were thankful for Shikamaru and Shino then sat next to them at which Naruto and Menma didn't say anything as long as they weren't going to bother them like Kiba who they found incredibly annoying.

Hinata blushes at the site of Naruto who she'd always admired the blonde even though he could be cold "N-N-Naruto-kun do your best. " thought Hinata.

Just as everyone had sat in their seats the Genin exams had begun both of them were able to do each test without much difficulty the only thing that gave them trouble was the taijutsu portion when they had to spar against Mizuki who held an obvious hatred for them they had learned an ancient taijutsu named Wolf Step ( **Urufusuteppu** ) but now here comes the last test the Clone Technique. Iruka turned towards Naruto "alright Naruto it's your turn let's see what you got? If you passed this test then you will become a proud ninja of the village.

Naruto just nods his head "Earth Release: Shadow Clone Technique ( **Doton: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** )." said Naruto from the ground a mud Naruto rises from the ground as the clone rises up it then looks like a complete replica of Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka then turned towards Menma "okay now it's your turn." said Iruka.

Menma simply rises to his feet "Water Release: Water Clone Technique ( **Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** )." said Menma a clone appeared next to Menma. Iruka steps to side with Mizuki who glanced at the two and their clones. The two chunin then turned towards the brothers "so, what give us our headbands already!" demand Menma who was becoming annoyed that neither chunin gave him and Naruto their headbands.

"I'm sorry Menma, but you and Naruto didn't passed." said Iruka.

This caused both to narrow their eyes "what do you mean! We did the damn Jutsu now give us our headbands Iruka! " snarled Menma making himself look very feral.

Iruka looked at Menma with a saddened expression "I can't. While you two did perform a clone technique it wasn't the one that is required so you two don't pass. " said Iruka.

Naruto snarls in anger "that's stupid! We don't pass because we didn't use a technique that nobody uses." snarled Naruto gritting his teeth in anger. He couldn't believe they weren't letting him and his brother become a ninja over something as little as a technique no one uses anymore.

"I know your upset but these are the rules. " said Iruka placing his hand on the shoulder of Naruto.

Mizuki nods head "that's right sorry guys these are the rules." said Mizuki in an apologetic manner but mentally he was grinning ear to ear.

Naruto glanced at the hand on his shoulder he was inclined to eat explode the hand but he decided against the thought he then roughly removed the hand with a feral shark he didn't need pity or want pity especially from someone who had hated him it didn't matter if Iruka had a different view on him and his brother to them the man was to late to make up for how he acted. Naruto glares at Iruka with a scowl on his face "go fuck yourself." growled Naruto the two of them storm out of the building not even caring about the yelling of Iruka.

As they exit out of the academy they walk towards the tree that has a swing attached to it each of the parents back away from the twins due to the scowl on their faces they then began to whisper as Naruto had punched the tree. Naruto snarls angrily "this is bullshit! Can you believe that! " growled Naruto as he punches the tree.

Menma who also has a scowl on his face kicks the tree with a furious expression "and all because he can't do that damn jutsu! It's not our fault we can't use it we far more chakra and performing it damn near impossible!" snarled Menma in rage he then kicks the tree and causes it to shake "damn bastard!" snarled Menma he sat himself on the chair.

"You know he cares about you two right? " asked Mizuki with a saddened expression Naruto and Menma turned towards Mizuki "you two shouldn't be too hard on him. " states Mizuki ignoring the glare the two are sending in his direction.

"So what! What do you want! I doubt you came here to tell us that. " said Naruto who didn't trust the chunin the man had always tried to his hatred for them but it was never well hidden.

Mizuki flashed them a fake friendly smile "hey there's no need to be hostile I came here to tell you about the secret test for those who have failed." said Mizuki.

Unknown to the population of Konohagakure Naruto and Menma have a telepathic ability allowing them to speak with each other through their mind. The two stare at Mizuki with a harden glare "a secret test that people failed for those who failed? What you think Naruto? It sounds like a fake. " thought Menma.

"I agree it sounds far too convenient let's see what this test is first. " thought Naruto.

"Right " thought Menma the redhead quickly grows tired of the fake smile "what is this test Mizuki?" asked Menma with a raised eyebrow.

It had took all the willpower for Mizuki not to have grin splitting grin on his face to him this perfect his perfect chance. "If you're able to take the scroll from the hokage vault Iruka will make the two of you Genin. " said Mizuki.

The two narrowed their eyes at Mizuki what he said had raised every alarms within their mind "so, that's what he after. He wants the forbidden scroll that holds Konoha's strongest jutsu. Do you know what this means? " thought Naruto.

"Yeah, we got a traitor on our hands and who knows what this piece of shot wants with it. So are we gonna tell Sabutobi about this or are we gonna do this ourselves?" thought Menma he couldn't help but to insulted with Mizuki's poor lie if he was going to lie to them it might as well be a good one.

They could tell Hiruzen but he had a far better idea "if we do tell Sabutobi then we won't be able to see what's in that scroll. " thought Naruto who's trying to stop a grin appearing his face.

"Your right and every powerful shinobi of Konohagakure has their mot strongest and dangerous techniques " thought Menma.

"Then it's decided." thought Naruto.

"Yeah, we'll play along for now and when he least expects it we'll kill him." thought Menma the red-haired child crossed his arm "alright, we'll do it. Whatever, it takes to be a ninja." said Menma with Naruto nodding his head.

"That's great news once you got it meet me in the forest." said Mizuki who's clearly unaware of Naruto and Menma's own plans. The two nod their head and watches as he walks away Naruto and Menma grin at each other.

Naruto and Menma couldn't believe how easy it was they had originally thought sneaking into the Hokage Vault will be difficult but they were easily able to get the scroll without being noticed they chalked it up to their skills at avoiding anbu when they use to play pranks but now Naruto and Menma open up the scroll and see various of Jutsu but the ones that catch their attention is the Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** ), Flying Thunder God Technique ( **Hirashin no Jutsu)** and Spirit Wolf God ( **Seiōkami no Shin** ) they weren't able to find any from Madara or Hashirama due to mist of Hashirama's techniques being Wood Release ( **Mokuton** ) and they just couldn't find anything from Madera which didn't really surprise them but they couldn't really complained.

Menma then turned towards Naruto "so which one should we learn learn first?" asked Menma if he remembered right the Yondaime and Nidaime had used the Hirashin and the Nidaime had also created the Kage Bunshin but he doesn't recall anyone having the Seiōkami no Shin.

"The Kage Bunshin." said Naruto he really wanted to learn the the Hirashin or the Seiōkami no Shin but those two seemed like it'll take more time for them to learn before Mizuki or any other shinobi appeared so the best bet is the Kage Bunshin.

Menma thinks it over and can't argue not only is it similar to the annoying clone technique but it's far more powerful and needs jounin level chakra he can still remember when Shikamaru had told him and Naruto that not many jounin can make more than three. But Menma can also see why it's on the scroll due to the backlash affect it causes the user if they create too many but luckily for them they have enormous amounts of chakra "right let's do it! That idiot Mizuki won't know what hit him. " grinned Menma.

 **TimeSkip**

Naruto and Menma pant from training learning the Kage Bunshin was anything but easy but they did it and they've learned it in one day they were pretty sure it would take others far longer. Naruto then narrow his eyes as he senses chakra "so, he found us first what a surprise. " mumbled Naruto Menma turned towards Naruto "get ready It's Iruka and Mizuki is not that far!" ordered Naruto.

Menma nods his head "right." said Menma.

They both watched as Iruka jumped down from the trees with a furious expression on his scared face "what the hell do you two think your doing! Do you two know how much trouble you're in!" exclaimed Iruka.

"We have a reason why we did what we did. " said Naruto.

"Really? And what might that be? " asked Iruka.

Naruto pats the large scroll "Mizuki lied to us about a secret test we know he was lying because his lie pretty much sucked and we're aware of his hatred for us. So, we decided to betray him and he learned the Kage Bunshin already." said Naruto.

Iruka is left shocked "what! You two learned a jutsu from the scroll and in one night! " exclaimed Iruka at which the two nod their heads he then looks at the two and see their clothes dirty "they were training." thought Iruka.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "he's here. " said Naruto.

"Well, Well I found you!" grinned Iruka he then sees Iruka standing in front of the twins "your defending them! After what they done! You really are a fucking idiot!" exclaimed Mizuki who's grinning.

Iruka turned towards the brothers "you two have to get out of here now! Take the scroll! " exclaimed Iruka his eyes widen as he hears the sound of a shuriken being thrown but not where he is but where Menma is he quickly gets in front of Menma taking the blow he grits his teeth in pain as a giant shuriken is lodged in his shoulder "go, now!" exclaimed Iruka.

Naruto nods his head at Menma the two run but Mizuki grins at this "don't you two want to know why you're hated so much!" yelled this had caused both Naruto and Menma to stop dead in their tracks.

Iruka turned towards Mizuki with a shocked expression "you can't Sandaime Hokage-sama forbids it! " exclaimed Iruka.

Mizuki glares at Iruka with hatred "Fuck the Hokage! Fuck that law, and fuck you Iruka! " snarled Mizuki he then turned towards Naruto and Menma "twelve years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked the village and Yondaime Hokage killed it but that's a lie! He couldn't kill it so he sealed it into two infants those infants were you two! You two are Kyuubi the monster that killed everyone that night including Iruka's parents that's why everyone hates you and wants the two of you dead! You two are a jinchuriki a monster!" roared Mizuki he expected a lot of things mostly them being paralyze with shock at them having the bjiiu in them but they look as if they are couldn't care less.

Naruto who stares at Iruka but he then turned towards his brother "hey Menma, do you want to go on a rampage?" asked Naruto.

Menma shook his head "nope not one bit. " said Menma he then turned towards Mizuki "you're an idiot Mizuki we have learned fuinjutsu we are aware if a kunai gets sealed in a scroll that doesn't mean the scroll is a kunai. Besides it's not our fault you and everyone in the village are too stupid and ignorant you can't tell the difference from a child and a creature made from mass chakra. " said Menma shocking both Iruka and Mizuki not only were the two unaffected about the discovery of their jinchuriki status but they knew the two weren't the beast.

"And why should we care big deal their love one died that night so did our parents and what just because we're a jinchuriki meaning we'll be those idiots scapegoat? I say fuck that and fuck those bastards but thank you for telling us but that doesn't change ou views on them. " said Naruto in a cold tone.

"Now you die. " said Menma Mizuki glares heavily at Menma.

"You brat! " snarled Mizuki who throws another shuriken at Menma but he ducks he then grabs Menma and puts him on a tree and jumps down "and how exactly are you two going to kill me! You two bastards aren't even genin when I'm a chunin!" snarled Mizuki who is angry at the two for believing they could kill him.

But to his shock Naruto and the scroll dispersed in a splash of water while Menma turned towards mud "I don't know I guess we'll have to use maximum effort." said Naruto Mizuki looks up and sees the two using the clone seal "Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Naruto Menma followed his lead all over the forest various of Naruto and Menma appeared shocking Mizuki and Iruka each of the Naruto throws tags at Mizuki "Explosion Release: Grand Sealing Bomb Technique ( **Bakuton: Gurandoshīru Bakudan no Jutsu** )." said Naruto.

Each of the Menma's arrows are surrounded by the laser energy "drop dead trash! Storm Release: Collapsing Storm Decapitation ( **Ranton: Hōkaisuru no arashidantō** )." exclaimed Menma each arrow pierced into Mizuki's body follow by each of the tags wrapping themselves around him Iruka watches in shock as a huge explosion and a sound of lightning and thunder overcome everything that literally destroyed evertrying around itself in a one mile as the explosion and storm stop Mizuki is left charred. Menma then turned around Iruka who can just stare in shock "are you okay Iruka?" asked Menma.

Iruka bows his head shocking the two "I'm sorry I was blinded by my own hatred and grief but that was no reason excuse my hatred for two innocent children. Please forgive me!" exclaimed Iruka.

Naruto gains a solemn "we can't forget how you treated us but we can move past it. " said Naruto.

Iruka smiles at this "I like that." said Iruka who's happy that the two brothers had finally forgiven him he might not have been there when they needed a shoulder to lean on but he'll be there now. Iruka rised to his feet "come on we must report to Hokage-sama." said Iruka leading the two brothers out of the forest.

 **Time skip next day**

 **Location: Academy**

Shikamaru lazily turned towards the twin but he noticed that the two brothers are wearing a blue forehead protector "so you two were able to become ninjas afterall you two are really troublesome you know that right? " asked Shikamaru.

Menma shrugged his shoulders better than being troublesome fangirls." said Menma.

Shikamaru couldn't help but to agree Sakura and Ino were troublesome far more than the two Uzumaki twins "well you're not wrong." said Shikamaru.

Kiba walks over to them pointing at the two siblings "what the hell are you deadlast idiots doing here! " exclaimed Kiba but Naruto and Menma ignored him finding the insect crawling on their hand far more interesting than Kiba's obnoxious yelling.

Shino lifts his finger to his eyes on his finger is his insects "they are here because something had transpired allowing the two to get their forehead protector." said Shino as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's enough be silent!" yelled Iruka all the children begin to whisper about his state "the reason I look like this because there was a traitor last night but he was taken care of. Now today is your first step into a world that no longer sees you as children the day you each put on that headband is the day you became adults in the eyes of the ninja world. I won't sugarcoat it each of you will see how tough and harsh the ninja world but I have faith that the Will of Fire burns in each of you." preached Iruka.

He them grabs a paper "now, for team placements. Once I announce your names this will determine your teammates are. Team 8 will compromise of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame your sensei will be Kurenai Yūhi. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka your sensei will Be Ashma Sabutobi. " said Iruka.

Ino's eyes open widely "WHAT! How come. Ever I have to be paired up with them! I wanted to be with Sasuke-kun!" exclaimed a frustrated Ino.

Iruka who has a giant mark on the side of his head glares at Ino "the teams were picked based off who will be suited for who." said Iruka Ino quickly sat down glaring at Sakura who was grinning at the platinum blonde "Now, Team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha-hell yeah love conquers all! " yelled Sakura happy to be with her crush.

Iruka glares at her causing the pinknette to sit back down "as I was saying your last teammate will be Sai and your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, and Team 9 will be Menma Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yakumo Kurama your sensei will be Yugao Uzuki. Congratulations everyone I hope you all have a successful career ahead of you now please wait for your sensei it shouldn't take never long. "said Iruka but this had shocked both Naruto and Menma they never expected her to become sensei they'd just figure she would continue with her being Anbu.

Naruto then turned towards pale brunette who bow to them in a respectful manner "I do hope we can become friends." said Yakumo.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: Next I'll update Our Student of Scorpion and Fox Trials, and then My Dear Ashikabi and Heir of Gorgon )_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
